Many homeowners have several pieces of equipment that must be stored in a storage space. This equipment includes lawn mowers, snowblowers, snowmobiles, and the like. This equipment is generally stored in a garage or a storage shed. However, with the proliferation of equipment, storage space becomes a premium. Shelves help, but do not solve the problem of storing large equipment, such as lawnmowers or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a material and article handling rack that can be used to store equipment such as lawnmowers and the like.
Still further, moving heavy equipment such as a snowmobile may be cumbersome and difficult. Thus, even if there is room for storing such equipment, it may be difficult to maneuver the equipment into the storage space. This problem may be so acute that the storage space that is available may not be used in some instances. This problem may be especially acute if heavy equipment must be moved up a steep ramp onto the storage rack.
Therefore, there is a need for a material and article handling rack that can be used to store equipment such as lawnmowers and the like yet which is easily accessible for the stored equipment.
Sometimes, a single storage rack may be used for equipment of different sizes. In such a case, the storage rack must be re-configured to accommodate the equipment. Some presently known storage racks are not easily re-configured to accommodate a wide variety of equipment and thus may not be as versatile as possible. This may require a user to own several storage racks, which can be a costly and space consuming proposition.
Therefore, there is a need for a material and article handling rack that can be used to store equipment such as lawnmowers and the like yet which is easily re-configured as required.
There are racks and the like known in the art; however, these racks are not amenable to easy movement of a vehicle or other heavy object onto a top tier of the rack.
Therefore, there is a need for a material and article handling rack that can be used to store equipment such as lawnmowers and the like and which is amenable to accommodating a heavy object on a top tier of the rack.